Sunflower Love Story (Youngmin Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Aku seperti bunga matahari, berdiri tegak ditengah pesakitan yang aku alami. Bersusah payah mendongak hanya untuk memastikan mataku sanggup memandangmu. Berdiri sendiri ditengah dunia gersang yang kuciptakan sendiri hanya demi menangkap pendar darimu. Yang akhirnya ku tahu, tak sekejappun kau akan merasa aku ada. Melirikpun kau tak pernah Iggy Youngmin


Cast:

Kang Yeonrae [OC]

Jo Youngmin [Boyfriend]

 _This story original by Iggy_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Aku tegar, tapi jangan lupakan jika aku manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit dan kepedihan.**_

 **_oOo_**

Kularikan kedua kakiku melewati kamar dan ruang keluarga dengan tergesa. _Shit_. Aku terlambat bangun hari ini. Mati aku jika sampai terlambat ke sekolah. Bisa-bisa aku harus menghabiskan waktuku untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah.

"Yeonrae- _ah_! Kau mau kemana? Sarapan dulu!" Kudengar ibuku berseru mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah terlambat _eomma_. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja. Aku berangkat!" Balasku berteriak sembari berlari melintasi laju lariku. _Double shit_! Kenapa jarak halte sangat jauh dari rumahku? Bisa-bisa ketakutanku akan terlambat bisa segera terkabul.

Akhirnya sampai. Kuseka dahiku yang kini berpeluh. Tak peduli pada orang-orang menatapku yang ngos-ngosan ini dengan heran. Peduli setan. Kini tinggal menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah.

"Baiklah bus. Jangan menambah kesialanku hari ini. Cepatlah datang dan antar aku ke sekolah," gumamku sembari berkali-kali memantau arloji yang kukenakan.

Tiga menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit. Oh sial! Kemana perginya semua bus? Lima belas menit lagi dan aku akan terlambat kepalaku pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti tak jauh di depanku. Apakah pengemudinya tak tahu bahwa ini tempat pemberhentian bus? Mau apa mereka? Sengaja parkir di sini?

Salah satu jendela mobil itu terbuka. Seorang gadis berseragam tampak menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar. Aku mengerutkan alis. Mereka satu sekolah denganku?

"Cepatlah Youngmin- _ah!_ Kita bisa terlambat!" seru gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membeku. Youngmin? Jo Youngmin? Dia ada di sini? _Seolma._ Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Kutepuk dan kucubit tanganku untuk memastikan aku sudah bangun. Dan... aw! Ini sakit. Itu artinya aku tidak bermimpi sekarang.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih nan rupawan menembus kerumunan orang dan menghampiri mobil itu. Gila. Itu memang dia. Wajah rupawan itu, raut datarnya yang begitu aku suka. Dan karismanya yang membuatku terpesona. Apa aku berlebihan? Mungkin. Tapi yah, begitulah yang kurasakan.

Aku masih menatap mobil itu dengan tampang bodohku. Melihat betapa gayanya begitu _cool_ saat membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Bahkan mengikuti kemana mobil itu pergi dan berharap mataku ini bisa tembus pandang. Ah, aku mulai lagi.

Aku meringis. Jika memang dia sudah di sini dari tadi, apakah aku seolah tak terlihat? Tidakkah dia menyadari di halte ini ada seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya? Dan mungkin, menyapa untuk berbasa-basi? Tapi tidak. Dia tak melakukannya. Dan tak akan pernah kurasa. Dan meskipun aku _'sedikit'_ tak peduli, harus kuakui bahwa sikapnya itu menohokku terlalu banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku selalu menganggapmu nyata dan ada. Dan ya. Kau memang nyata sekaligus ada. Tapi bagiku, kau tak lebih dari sebuah bias cahaya. Sebuah fatamorgana.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau tak ke kantin Yeonrae- _ah_?"

Aku menoleh. Mendapati dua teman karibku, Minji dan Minrae, tampak tengah bersiap menuju kantin. Aku menggeleng. Lapar memang. Tapi entah kenapa mulutku serasa malas untuk mengunyah.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan?" tanya Minji heran.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi aku malas Ji- _ya_ ," jawabku jujur.

"Tapi kau punya penyakit _maag_ Yeonrae- _ah_. Kau harus makan. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" tanya Minrae. Dia memang mengerti kondisiku. Aku saja lupa jika aku punya penyakit.

"Emh, yah. Tapi—"

"Persetan dengan alasanmu. Kau tetap harus makan. _Jja_!" potong Minrae. Membuatku tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapanku dengan baik.

Mereka berdua menarikku berdiri. Menyeretku yang tampak ogah-ogahan berjalan. Aku sedang malas. Dan yah, aku benar-benar tengah malas melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Nah, kau antri di belakangku saja. Jangan kemana-mana _arro_?" kata Minrae memberi wejangan.

Aku mengangguk. Kenapa aku yang paling akhir? Sedangkan ia dan Minji berdiri berderet di depanku. Sekarang ketahuan kan, siapa yang merasa kelaparan?

"Kita sudah di kantin. Jadi hentikan."

Aku menegang. Suara ini, suara _bass_ miliknya. Mendadak aku merasa gugup. Dadaku menderu, bertalu tak berirama dengan begitu cepat. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat.

 _Tenang Yeon-ah. Tenang. Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja,"_ gumamku dalam hati _._

Tenang? Itu cuma mitos. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika dia begitu dekat di belakangku? Kakiku saja sudah gemetar tak karuan. Oh, Jo Youngmin. Selamat. Kau sukses membuatku gila. Bagaimana jika dia mendadak menyapaku? Ah, tapi tak mungkin. Mustahil dia melakukannya. Ya, jangan terlalu bermimpi Kang Yeonrae.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan. Menjaga jarak dengan seseorang yang kini berjalan di depanku. Sudah sedari tadi kami berjalan, bahkan satu bus. Dan meski dalam hati aku bertanya mengapa dia di daerah sini, toh mulutku tetap terkunci. Jangankan bertanya. Menatap matanya saja aku tak punya nyali.

Aku menatapi punggungnya yang terletak satu setengah meter di depanku. Bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh untuknya mengetahui bahwa ada orang di belakangnya. Tapi dia, Jo Youngmin, bahkan tak melirik barang sebentar. Bahkan saat aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya sewaktu naik bus.

Aku menggeleng miris. Mana mungkin aku terlihat olehnya. Aku bagaikan rumput liar ditengah-tengah teman-temannya yang bakaian rumpun bunga mawar. Mana mungkin namja populer dan tampan sepertinya mau menatapku yang seperti ini?

Aku meraba dadaku. Degupan itu masih sama. Terasa cepat seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa mendadak kehampaan dan rasa sesak menyusup diantaranya. Yang mau tak mau membuatku kembali menatap punggung namja itu dengan mata sayu.

Jo Youngmin. Akankah aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam kondisi seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Biarkan cinta itu menjalar murni dalam hatiku. Meyakinkanku bahwa cinta ini tak pernah memiliki. Sehingga aku tak akan merasa kehilangan apapun saat hati ini memutuskan untuk menyerah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku membuka akun jejaring sosialku. Sekedar iseng. Tapi tak memungkiri jika sebenarnya aku ingin mengetahui sedikit kabar darinya melalui akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Berperan sebagai stalker. Inilah yang selalu kulakukan. Hanya supaya bisa mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan dan alami sehari-hari.

Sudah sering aku tersenyum sendiri jika melihat ia mengunggah foto dirinya bersama teman-temannya. Meski terkadang rasa sesak muncul mengiringi rasa iri yang timbul. Tak jarang pula aku tertawa jika dia mencoba membuat lelucon. Sungguh tidak lucu. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku cekikikan tanpa sebab. Jo Youngmin. Hari ini, apa kabarmu?

Aku menggeser ke bawah tampilan di ponselku. Melihat-lihat apa saja postingannya hari ini. Aku tersenyum melihat selcanya bersama seekor kucing kecil. Lagi-lagi kucing. Dasar penggila kucing. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku. Tak banyak yang berubah. Dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Mendadak aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku, saat menemukan postingannya yang berisi sebuah foto. Ia mengupload foto beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat dari keterangan yang terdapat diatas foto. Sebenarnya tidaklah aneh bagiku, jika foto itu berisi fotonya sendiri atau teman-temannya. Tapi ini? Tampak jelas ada seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat bersandar dipundak Youngmin dengan cukup mesra. Mereka tampak saling merangkul dengan senyuman akrab.

Aku tak sadar sejak kapan rasa sesak itu datang. Apalagi banyak like dan komentar yang mengatakan mereka begitu serasi. Mataku memanas. Apa ini? Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Tapi, apakah aku berhak untuk itu? Aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Hanya seseorang yang dengan lancangnya mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh.

 _"Dia cantik bukan? She's my girl!"_

Rasanya aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Mataku terfokus pada dua kalimat itu. Komentar yang dikirimkan Youngmin difoto itu. Serasa ada benda berat berjatuhan dalam dadaku. Sakit sekali! Tubuhku melemas seiring desakan air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk mataku. Demi Tuhan, rasanya begitu sesak.

Haruskah? Haruskah ini semua berakhir? Haruskah aku mulai memalingkan wajahku kearah lain? Apakah ini saatnya aku membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku ini? Sesak. Aku baru sadar jika rasanya sesakit ini. Aku memukul dadaku sembari tersenyum miris. Menutupi isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku.

Mencintai tanpa bisa mengucap. Melihat tanpa sanggup menatap. Merindu sembari tetap membisu. Nyatanya, selama ini hanya itulah yang kulakukan. Seolah cukup meski sekedar menatapmu dari jauh. Tersenyum puas saat bibirmu mengukir senyum kecil. Begitu bahagia saat melihatmu tertawa. Tak ada alasan yang lain yang kubutuhkan. Bungkam tak pernah menginginkan balasan.

Aku baik-baik saja meski hatiku meretih perih. Karena dengan cara itulah aku mencintaimu. Seperti itulah aku membutuhkanmu. Jo Youngmin.

 **[END]**

 **a/n:**

 **ini juga fanfict lama, jadi maklumi kalo banyak typo sama kalimatnya yang membingungkan. author mah apa atuh, cuma manusia biasa yang hobinya ngarang-ngarang sesuatu yang tak bermakna(?)**


End file.
